


Line by Line (i only thought of you)

by filesfolder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon verse, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pet Names, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Teasing, haechan has sweater paws, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filesfolder/pseuds/filesfolder
Summary: In retrospect, Mark should have expected this.or; haechan makes fun of mark's role in his drama for superm, and somehow gets rewarded for it?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 409





	Line by Line (i only thought of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4jaewoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jaewoo/gifts).



> a favorite paring gift for martha, who's already one of my favorite people <333 Q_Q

In retrospect, Mark should have expected this.

Donghyuck is gagging again, his head dropping into the sheets before the giggles overtake.

This has been going on for the better of 10 minutes, and seeing as it's barely more than a 3 second clip they've been watching on repeat, it's nothing short of a feat that's Donghyuck's still this amused by it. Mark supposed that mostly had to do with the fact that it's _him_ in the clip, more than anything else.

Hyuck puts his phone down before turning to face him with a serious expression. "Mark Lee," he begins, lines of his face steady with concentration and coolness, "Can't you... show me off for the rest of your life, too?"

And just like that, he's set off again, air pushed down through his nose as he snorts and begins laughing straight in Mark's face for the third time that night, his shoulder's shaking as his laughs ramp up at the expense of Mark's humiliation.

Mark's not sure what kind of freak he has to be to find the entire thing endearing.

He's quite thoroughly being made fun of; Hyuck flip flopping between sending him pure looks of disgust as he tilts the screen towards Mark as if to ask 'this really you? like, you really did that?', and bursting into fits of laughter as if he was watching the world's funniest comedy. Yes, the sight was _endearing_ , Hyuck's laugh, as obnoxious and purposely boisterous as it was, was kind of like a treat, encompassing him in a blanket of warmth like he was laying next to the sun. To him, this was an absolute win.

Not that he'd ever tell Donghyuck that, however.

"It's not even that bad," Mark tries, his voice actually managing to sound as if he'd meant it, and not as if he'd been gobsmacked with the mortification of his own face saying those lines when he'd reacted to the same clip with his SuperM hyungs just a few days ago-- he could barely watch, he could barely hold still, his body full blown rejecting what he'd been seeing.

He's been avoiding looking at the screen even now too, instead rolling his eyes and pushing Hyuck's hand away as a fatal attempt to feign annoyance rather than embarrassment. It's been working, he thinks, but that didn't stop Hyuck from replaying it like 20 times, firmly implanting Mark's low moment in his brain like a post graduation tramp stamp.

"I honestly don't even know how you managed to do this, like _really_ , I would not have believed in you at all, Mark Lee,"

Mark flicks his forehead for the comment but quickly soothes it by pressing his lips to the spot, barely a touch.

"I could do atleast that much," he says, faux coolness as he raises his eyebrows at the other, "Plus, there's still, like, the entire drama to get through. This is nothing compared to that,"

He only internally flinches at the memories. The fans will definitely enjoy the behind the scenes to the shootings, that's for sure.

"You're right, it's a _teaser_ , an appetizer for Mark Lee's debut as an actor," he fake sniffs as he wipes his eye, "I'm so proud."

Mark raises his fingers again as a threat and Hyuck immediately placates by ducking his head and grabbing his hand with both of his sweater paws.

"Spare me, merciful lord, I'm too young to die!"

"I think with that mouth of yours, dying young might be a bit of an inevitability," but despite his words, he lowers his hand, then subsequently uses the other to lift Hyuck's chin to place another, firmer, kiss to the center of his forehead.

Donghyuck's nose wrinkles.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"You get mouthy when you're needy," Mark says simply, offering Hyuck a goofy grin as his glasses shift awkwardly on the bridge of his nose. Hyuck uses their still intertwined hands to fix them, a mock pained expression etched into the lines of his lips.

"That's very gross and very gay Mark, and I don't condone any of it."

"You didn't deny it, though,"

Hyuck's hands finally drop Mark's own as he dramatically sighs to flop onto his back, arms splayed on the sheets on one side, and on Mark's back on the other. "Some things are simply below me to enterta-- _ow_!"

Hyuck rubs his forehead as Mark laughs to himself.

Then... nothing. Donghyuck squints.

"Aren't you gonna kiss it better?"

"Some things are simply below me to entertain, and things that are very gross and very gay are very high up there."

Donghyuck doesn't _whine_ , he wouldn't give Mark the satisfaction--he does however make a high pitched long drawn out noise that comes mostly from his throat as he lightly thwacks Mark's back with the excess of his sweater. "Low blow, Mark Lee, low blow,"

Mark giggles this time, his finger drawn to the plushness of Hyuck's cheek as the other pouts, "If you want one so bad, ask for it,"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Dude," Mark says, scooting up so his body his closer and his head hover's over Donghyuck's as they eye eachother. "It's not that hard to ask for a kiss?"

Mark--his sweet, innocent, absolute devil in sheep's clothing, Mark--knows damn well Donghyuck does not _ask_ for things so much as simply expects to get them through the sheer power of his overwhelming cuteness. He should understand that, and Hyuck holds no breath for believing that Mark doesn't know exactly hat he's doing, and how exactly it affects him.

He squirms under Mark's gaze, more piercing than his words may have alluded to, wide eyes daring Donghyuck to actually do something. He's not entirely sure where the shift came from, only that he's feeling the brunt of it. But.

"I don't beg."

And sure, It's a lie, but while they're putting up pretenses, Donghyuck supposes this is the best way to go about it.

"Bullshit," It becomes very evident that it might not be as Mark starts pulling away, face easing back into the Mark that didn't look ready to absolutely ruin Hyuck at the first sign of _go._ "... but suit yourself," And--wow, no?-- _that_ certainly wouldn't do.

"Wait!"

Mark does wait, looking back at Hyuck, ready to put on a mask of apprehension to what he could _possibly_ want now, but Hyuck's already grabbing his shirt and pulling him on top of him, their teeth clacking before Mark could even really process that he was being kissed. He adapts quickly, though, and fixes his head's position to slot his mouth against Donghyuck's smoothly.

He laughs against his boyfriend's pout, soothing Hyuck's loss with gentle circles rubbed into his inner thigh with his thumb, hand traveling back up to cup his face when he pecks the faltering pout three times before giving one to his nose.

"You're so lucky you're cute, Lee Donghyuck,"

The aforementioned wrinkles his nose at the comment, "As if there was any other way I'd be."

Mark levels him with a look, but he only sticks his tongue out in response.

Taking the loss for him, giving in to an even score, Mark decides to simply sigh it away and lay beside his boyfriend, tucking his head against Hyuck's, pulling the other a little closer to him. They lay in silence for a bit, simply enjoying eachother's company, before Mark thinks of something Donghyuck had said before: _"I honestly don't even know how you managed to do this,"_

Mark knows exactly how he managed, and briefly wondered what Hyuck would do with that information.

"You wanna know a secret?" Mark says, interrupting the silence. Donghyuck doesn't know what exactly to make of the way his voice has dropped a couple octaves, or the way it's developed a slight roughness that wasn't there before, but he does know that travels straight down like boulder. He swallows the left over lumps in his throat as he gaged how to go about responding.

He somehow manages a small, "What?" voice coming smaller than he intended, softer and on guard as Mark nosed along his cheekbone and temple, fingers absent mindedly playing with the stretchy band of his shorts, and _so_ not helping Hyuck's steadily growing problem.

"I only managed to say my lines when I thought of you,"

Donghyuck doesn't breathe.

His breath completely stops, mouth open and staring at nothing, barely feeling the gentle touch of Mark's lips on his forehead again, and then his cheek before finally making it to press their lips together. When Hyuck still doesn't react, he leans back, a slight raise to one of his eyebrows.

"Baby?" he asks, a tilt of concern in his voice, but even in a shocked state, Hyuck could hear the amusement bubbling under the surface, the lines of his lips threatening to break into a smirk.

"Fuck off, no you didn't," Hyuck finally breathes, not looking at Mark, in-fact looking anywhere _but_ at Mark as he turns his face away, looking for something to bury his face in that wasn't the very source of is turmoil.

"But it's the truth, though," Mark says simply, stroking his hair out of the way of his forehead in a sickeningly sweet gesture that Hyuck definitely does _not_ appreciate or keen over or fall in love over. No, definitely not. "My only thought was you."

"Gay."

"For you? Always," Easily combatting Hyuck's go to defense mechanism to being blindsided by this sort of positive attention.

And, this time Donghyuck can't help the quiet whine that comes out, half embarrassment, and half every bit of his love and affection towards his stupidly smooth boyfriend. His arms come up to shield his face, because he can't bare the idea of looking at Mark and seeing any satisfaction mare his features for what's about to come out of his mouth next:

"Okay, I just... maybe... like you alot, Mark Lee," as muffled as it is, his confession smothered by the thickness of his sweater as he tries to drown out his own words, face scorching for the ridiculousness of the entire situation. "I love you."

Hyuck can hear the smile in Mark's words, "Yeah?" A stupid question, not really looing for validation, just the satisfaction of maybe hearing it again.

"Yeah."

"Okay,"

"Okay."

And then Mark is pulling on his arms, uncovering Hyuck's face and smiling down at him with the brightest smile, as if he's just unwrapped his favorite gift on Christmas morning, and Donghyuck wonders if he will ever get used to feeling of absolutely adoration he feels for the other boy, and the way Mark makes him feel absolutely the same way.

"I love you too, Hyuck."

"I know," Hyuck says, easy and with no hesitation, because he simply does know it. "You really thought of me? During your filming?"

"There's genuinely no one else I would have."

Sunflowers bloom in Donghyuck's chest.

He pulls Mark into a kiss that's meant to say everything he can't put into words, and everything they _have_ put into words for the past year they've been dating--all the assuredness and love, the trust and appreciation they've built between eachother pouring between eachother's lips, and lapped up with warm tongues and roaming hands. Mark gently squeezes his hips and Hyuck hands curl around his neck, fingers teasing the short hairs of Mark's nape.

Mark readjusts again, straightening his body over Hyuck's, using his free hand to push his knees apart so he could easily fit between them. Hyuck reaches further, wrapping both his arms around Mark's neck to pull him closer, knees pressing against Mark's hips and thighs as the other pulls at his lip with his teeth and licking over it, Mark smiling at seeing the fruit of his work as Hyuck's lip starts to plump at being swollen.

Hyuck seeing it, takes it as a challenge, and immediately turns the attack back onto Mark, catching Mark's bottom lip between his teeth and biting lightly and sucking on it to return the favor.

He expects the tongue licking into his, he expects the fingers digging into his hip and Mark deepens the kiss, making it more wet the longer they continue like this--but he doesn't expect the absolutely filthy grind Mark does straight over his half hard dick.

It surprises him enough that he jumps and breaks the kiss, hands falling to Mark's shoulders, hips pushing up to chase more of the friction it's just lost.

"A-ah, wait.. do it again,"

Mark does, bringing his hips down into Hyuck's as he studies face, his pretty lips parted in a silent moan as Mark's length rubs against his own, them both being restricting by clothing doing nothing to stifle the pleasure being brought with the way Mark's pelvis rotates to fit against Hyuck's in a new way that makes his body shake with every touch between them.

"You like that, baby?"

Mark knows he's does. Donghyuck's not exactly being subtly with the way he shoves a sweater clad fist against his teeth in a last ditch attempt to keep himself quiet as Mark continues to rub their crotches together in a way that seems so practiced, knowing exactly the way to make Donghyuck writhe underneath him.

Mark's being cocky, but Donghyuck could only try to fight it with a shake of his head-- the broken moans betraying just exactly how much pleasure he's feeling. For the third time that night, Mark laughs at him, and Donghyuck supposes this was the true sight of karma.

Mark's chest presses against Hyuck's, the feeling of his laughter still making his chest shake against Hyuck's, but the soft padding of his sweater and mark's shirt makes the pressure oddly _comforting_ , an erotic juxtaposition to the feeling he gets as Mark dips into a deeper grind that goes up the entire length of his s dick, making him certain the move made him see stars.

"M-more," he moans, pulling at Mark as if they need or could be any closer than what they already were. "Mark, please,"

"I thought you didn't beg?" Mark chuckles into his ear, voice deep and sounding just as broken as Hyuck feels. He whines without shame this time in response.

"Mark, fuck, _please_ , please more," It was the only thing he could do to form words, feeling curling heat gather in his lower belly, making every bit of pressure between his and Mark's lower half feel as if he's going to burst from the sensitivity he's feeling. God, it feels fucking amazing and he lifts his hips up to chase more of the same pleasure.

There's tears in his eyes and he's panting, hands fisted in Mark's shirt pulling harder at the fabric in an attempt to get him closer. Mark grinds down again, deep, pressing their dicks flush together and pushing forwards into Hyuck.

He does it again, completely lifting his hips, aiming lower than he had previously, and drags himself up from the underside of Hyuck's balls to his tip, pushing down then up and off. Hyuck feels as if he's going halfway delirious.

Mark doesn't look or sound to be faring much better, hot breath panting into Donghyuck's ear with quick, shaky succession, glasses off kilter, threatening to fall of his face any second with every push and pull he does with Donghyuck. Sure, if he weren't the one setting the pace, he'd be begging too-- even if Hyuck was already giving all of himself over.

It's definitely a sight-- something that never gets old-- Donghyuck's body shaking underneath him, the tell-tale sign that he's trying to hold himself back as much as he can, for as long as he's able to drag out the pleasure longer. He hands have left Mark's shirt, and instead moved to the steady arms that bracket him in as he takes what Mark gives him.

"Can you handle a bit more, baby?" Marks, kissing Donghyuck's sweaty temple as hips rotate in a way that doesn't relieve friction or pressure between their groins. It's _torture_ , and of course Donghyuck wants more of it.

"Y-yes, please, I want it-" The way he's shaking his head seems contrary to his words, but Mark is sucking a bruise on the underside of his jaw as he finally relents and lifts off of Donghyuck again, giving them both a chance to breathe, but not loose the tension they've built up.

Donghyuck wants more, but he's honestly not sure how much longer he can last--Mark's hardness pressing into his own shouldn't have this much affect, especially when it's through Mark's sweats and his shorts, but it feels like nothing he's ever experienced before, they've never done it like this, and he can tell his body has already become addicted to being simulated like this.

It's dangerous, especially when Mark seems to have so much more up his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Mark says, head lifted again to look Donghyuck in the eyes. His hips haven't stopped, but the slow grinds have become slow and more far in between than it was, and Donghyuck's so hard he will literally do anything to get the pace back, "You'll be good for me?"

"Y-yes,"

"Can't hear you, sunshine," Mark's almost snickering but Donghyuck's mind is too cloudy to do anything about it. (He could practically hear Renjun's voice snickering a cool 'dickmatized' to describe what he's feeling right now.)

So he shouts it, "Yes!" coming loud and pleading, practically uncaring at this point of any of the members hearing him. Hell knows Doyoung and Taeyong deserve their karma for all the times they had the dorm looking at each other in solidarity of their shared situation from the commotion in Taeyong's room. Those two _definitely_ deserve to hear Donghyuck scream a few times, and he has no qualms at all for it being the price for whatever reward Mark has planned.

"Spread your legs for me, just a little wider,"

"Huh?"

Mark's leaning back on his knees, helping Hyuck by putting his hands on the back his thighs and pushing his legs apart.

"What are you planning? I don't wanna, uh--" Go all the way, he meant to say, not because he wasn't _prepared_ to, but this feeling... it was too good to give up.

"We're not, I just needed a better angle," Mark says, scooting closer again, however this time not taking place over Hyuck's chest, instead staying in the spot where he's flush against Donghyuck's ass. His hands rub up and down on the soft flesh of his boyfriend's thighs, kneading softly, his gaze locked on the spot where Donghyuck's hard dick lays trapped underneath his cotton shorts.

He looks hungry, a little wild with his hair sticking every which way and swollen lips with that deadlocked gaze he gets when they're in the bedroom together--Donghyuck has to consciously stop himself from making a sound at the look in his eyes alone.

Mark tongues flicks across his bottom lip before releasing one Donghyuck's thighs with a slight command of _hold it,_ to Hyuck, which he obeys immediately.

The loose fabric has made it so more of Hyuck's skin is for display, planes of smooth tanned skin disappearing into blue cotton at the thin line between his thighs and ass, and it's nothing short of a sight to behold. He's not really sure what Mark hoped to achieve in this new position that he couldn't do just as well in their previous, but all Donghyuck knows is that he feels as if he's on display like this.

Follow Mark's command, he wraps one hand wrapped around his thigh, sweater cuff barely out of the way enough for his shaky fingers to hold himself, struggling against the fatal attempts to stunt the shudders from both the cool air hitting his skin, and the the tendrils of pleasure invading every part of him as Mark's hand rubs the spot right under his balls. His shorts cause an even more erotic reaction than when he does it with bare skin, and the sound that escapes him as mark finger's press into like he's found a particularly interesting button, is nothing less than embarrassing.

His cheeks flush from the realization that he most definitely has a slight humiliation kink, especially if it does nothing to curb him from making more of the same sounds as mark pokes at him, rubbing at the spot, dragging his finger up to tease Hyuck where he seemed to want it most.

His flat palm rubbed on his dick, wrapping around the outline and stroking him through the blue fabric, thumb pressing into his slit in a way that makes Donghyuck's body jolt into an arch before he's just as unconsciously twisting his hips away to get away from the over simulation.

Curses slurred with Mark's name is all Hyuck's capable of as Mark holds him in place. His fingernails digging into Hyuck's supple thigh as warning to keep still, his eyes glancing at Hyuck's hand to make sure it's still supporting him open

"You're so pretty, 'Hyuck." It's said far too softly for the way his hardon is pressing right against his entrance, making electricity crawl up Donghyuck's spine. He means to tell Mark to shut up, but the words don't come as a hard blush across his cheeks and another embarrassing moan escapes his throat when Mark thrusts his hips forward.

"Oh--!" It comes out surprised and absolutely lewd as it drawls into a pitchy whine when Mark does it again and again, abandoning his slow grinds for hard thrusts in a mock of the way he fucks Hyuck when there's less clothing between them. It feels... it feels-- _dirty, really dirty to be doing it this way. His shorts are scratchy on his dick, the friction rubbing against his head in ways that makes him want to cry, Mark pushing him to the edge of_ too much.

"Mark--"

"Grab the pillow, baby,"

"H-huh?"

And then there's something against his chest, soft and big, heavy and grounding, Mark leaning a bit more foreword between his legs as he lines up perfectly just over his hole again to fuck against it. His hair has fallen into his eyes, his glasses somehow straightened and sitting on his nose properly once again... his bottom lip is trapped between his lips as his brows furrow in concentration. Donghyuck can't repress the shudders.

"Look at you, I mean it Hyuck, you're the prettiest thing," he catches Donghyuck's eyes, and the other knows he means every words of it. But Mark can't see himself, and Donghyuck has to wonder if he knows how fucking he hot he always looks like this, when he's in his element.

It's all he can take as he squeezes the long pillow against his chest and throws his head back against the bunched up blanket that managed to get there from all their movement.

"You're doing so well for me," he says, "Look ," and this time Hyuck could tell he meant really look. So he did, looking down between his legs, seeing mark's outline through the grey of his sweatpants pressed against where the blue covered his ass, but left nothing to the imagination. It was so erotic, and so very hot seeing it like this. Mark's chest was heaving, and though he couldn't see his bare skin glistening like he always liked to, like this was a special sort of view, one he'd like to see again and again, as much as possible.

"You're pretty too," Hyuck says, not unconsciously but it slipping past his lips like a broken dam, barely audible as he's breathless and struggling as Mark pushes into him again in a cruel switch back to the previous grinding, jitters going throughout Donghyuck's legs as the sensitivity overtakes again. Mark smiles down at him.

"Thank you, sweetheart,"

Donghyuck keens.

A cold sensation sends goosebumps along his skin as Mark slips a hand under his sweater to flatten his hand along the expanse of his stomach, rubbing once before falling to the side to grip at his hip, along the bone there. "You think you can come like this, huh? No hands? Just feeling me..." he thrusts particularly rough again, his head hitting Hyuck in a way that he was sure Mark could have just slipped into him right then and there. "Here."

"O-Oh my god, _Mark_ ," he's shaking his head again, before finally resting his warm cheek against the coolness on the blanket, "Yes," he's nodding now, almost frantic as he breathes out before making eye contact, tongue poking out over his teeth,

"'M going to, please c'mere," his words continue to slur, but Mark understand and is thankfully quick to abide him, slipping between his legs again, stopping all lower stimulation as he immediately takes advantage of Hyuck's open mouth, licking into it for a wet kiss.

Donghyuck arches into it, unable to be chest to chest because of the pillow but not minding the pressure he still receives from it--his hands twitch to release the pillow to slide his fingers into Mark's hair, but they stayed squeezing the plushness as a way to stay grounded, as Mark seems hell bent on sending him to an early grave tonight.

The kiss is wet, loud sounds making way as they explore eachother as if it's the first time and they're unfamiliar with every dip and curve of eachother's mouths-- but it's exactly what Donghyuck needed, and going by the satisfied groan that he swallows by Mark, it seems to go the same for him.

Right when he's about to separate for air, Mark lowers himself and rotates his hips and a deep grind, from base to tip and then suddenly Hyuck doesn't have of a choice as his mouth leaves Mark's, his head thrown back, moaning high, thighs squeezing against Mark, stomach tightening as he reaches his release, tipping completely over the edge with the single motion.

It goes throughout his entire body as he finally tips over, whimpering when the friction gets to be much to be on his skin, his face feeling to hot and breath not slowing as his chest heaves from exertion and the exhaustion from it. But, he feels nothing short of amazing, and almost forgets Mark is there completely when a forehead is dropped on his collar bone, and the sound of Mark's own releases vibrates through him, the older groaning lowly as he ruins his own set of sleepwear, his body imitating Hyuck's own as he shivers full body over Hyuck's, pressing him into the bed when his arms start to give out.

It makes Donghyuck smile, oddly, one of his hands finally abandoning the soft anchor of his pillow, instead finding one of Mark's own to thread it's fingers with.

Mark falls to the side, an arm haphazardly thrown over the pillow and Hyuck's chest as they catch their breath together, hot skin flushed and already feeling uncomfortable with their messy lower halfs. Donghyuck complains first.

"Gross," he says, blush fading from his cheeks, his head finally clearing for coherent thinking as he finally throws the pillow away from him and sits up, the motion making Mark's hand fall to the exact place he was referring to. He grimaces again and shoves Mark's hand away. "Let's take a shower,"

Mark only hums, rolling onto his back with his eyes closed, the bridge of his glasses barely hanging on as they're perched under his nose. Hyuck fixes them again as Mark mumbles a weak a protest, "Tired."

"We're covered in cum." Donghyuck deadpans.

Mark peeks at him with one eye, "Not quite, but that's an idea for next time,"

Hyuck far too tried to even entertain his boyfriend's insane libido pushes none to lightly at Mark's side when he suspects the other of trying to fall asleep. He is definitely not going to let that happen, especially since they're in _his_ bed, and he's going to need help in changing the sheets.

"Get up!" Hyuck goes to jab him in the side, but Mark with that freaky Spidey-sense of his, easily twists away from it before it connects and catches the offensive hand, keeping it in a firm hold.

"Kiss me then,"

Donghyuck, either feeling relaxed and loose from their activity to not give his usual smug remarks at such requests, or simply by wanting to be in the shower (with Mark, preferably) as quickly as possible, does so easily, leaning over Mark and waiting for the other to squint his eyes open when nothing happens after the movement, to connect their lips.

They kiss slowly, as they had before, simply enjoying eachother's taste and pushing deeper to get more of it just because they can. Their fingers intertwine from when Mark had grabbed his earlier, and Hyuck feels content sink deep into his bones as melts into Mark and the warmness of his mouth, hand, and presence.

When they part, Mark has a goofy smile on his face. "Thank you, baby,"

This time Hyuck does say "Shut up," because the blush is creeping back and he has nowhere to hide but in Mark's chest, feeling the soft laughter of his greasy boyfriend through his forehead and cheeks.

"C'mon, let's go shower," Mark says, this time leaning up so Donghyuck is the one that slips down, but Hyuck leans back before he could fall. He pecks Mark's lips again before hopping off the bed.

"Yes, sir!'

In retrospect, Donghyuck doesn't think Mark's drama was actually that bad at all--his voice from the clip having him squirming more than he would ever admit to the other. But if this was what he got for feigning the latter, who could blame him?

He smiled to himself as he took his shorts off on the way to the shower, knowing Mark was following closely behind.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYEEE! \OoO this was really fun to write! i hope you all?? enjoyed (especially you, missy!) thank you for reading 🥺🤍
> 
> [📁 tweet](https://twitter.com/neovillager)


End file.
